


Jaime is Brienne's Sk8er Boi

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Brienne is Avril Lavigne, Brienne is a badass, Cersei is a bitch, Concerts, F/M, Jaime plays guitar, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, as always, i wrote this when bored, really well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne are in a very happy relationship as well as a super popular band and when Cersei turn up to a concert Brienne decides the bitchy blonde should have a song dedicated to her, which amuses Jaime and successfully pisses off his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaime is Brienne's Sk8er Boi

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I wrote this while bored in about 10 minutes when I really should be studying for my GCSE's but I couldn't get Jaime and Brienne out of my mind and I saw a video with the pairing and the song and I just thought what the hell...

Brienne had been dating Jaime for a while, she adored him and well how could anyone not he was the handsome guitarist for her band of which she was the super badass singer, Loras was the cute drummer and his adorable boyfriend Renly was on keyboard. So it really pissed her off to see Jaime’s ex in the audience of their latest concert looking extremely bored.

“Hey wench, we ready?” Jaime asked picking up his guitar

“Did you know she was coming?” Brienne accused scowling

“Who?” Jaime asked confused

“Cersei bloody Scott, your perfect and very bitter ex-girlfriend.” Brienne spat pointing through the curtain.

“If you’re jealous, honey there’s no need; she’s now married and has just had a horrible bratty baby with Ren’s brother.” Jaime explained smirking.

“Fine but is she tries anything, I may be forced to get Sansa’s boyfriend Sandor to beat her up.” Brienne said smiling triumphantly at Jaime’s shocked face.

“You guys done flirting? Let’s get this party started.” Renly said beaming.

The curtains went up and Brienne grinned at the loud screams, waving at some of her friends in the audience. Brienne smiled at Jaime before she began to sing and after 5 songs they decided to take a short break to greet the audience. Jaime immediately took Brienne’s hand as they walked around signing autographs and taking selfies until they reached Cersei. They moment they reached her Cersei practically threw herself at Jaime hugging him and lingering a bit too long when she kissed his cheek.

“Oh Jaime I've missed you, it’s been a long time.” Cersei swoon sickeningly

“Yes well we didn't really end on good terms now did we Mrs Baratheon.” Jaime said stepping away from her and taking Brienne’s hand.

“Oh yes this is your girlfriend isn't it, I’d love to know how you manage to side-line my ex with the background music.” Cersei asked sticking up her nose.

“Well it took a lot of time, food bribery and tantrums from my boyfriend.” Brienne said with a fake smile.

“Oh look is that the time, we really should be getting back to music making, love, the fans are waiting.” Jaime said sensing the tension.

“Yes we must get back but to say just how much we enjoyed your attention the next song will be dedicated to you Mrs Baratheon, good evening.” Brienne said walking off before she could reply.

“Wench, what did you just do?” Jaime asked wincing at Brienne’s glare.

“Declared war my dear.” Brienne said taking her place at the microphone.  
The curtains went up and Brienne found Cersei’s stuck up face, she smirked evilly.

“Hello good fan’s thanks for coming and staying during the break. Now this next and newest song is dedicated to my boyfriend’s ex Cersei, here’s our new song Sk8er Boi everyone.” Brienne said beaming.

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

Brienne’s eyes found Cersei’s and she shrugged her shoulders innocently

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

She turned to Jaime and smiled genuinely at him, who winked back.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He was not good enough for her, she had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

She waved mockingly at a scowling Cersei

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

To make her point she pointed to Jaime who strummed harder grinning.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

She points at Cersei putting her heart into the song.

He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

She looked questioningly at the glaring blonde making Jaime snigger.

He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

She sang with her heart and soul refusing to let Cersei win and making it known once and for all that Jaime Lannister was claimed.

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Brienne wiggled her eyebrows comically at Cersei who now looked defeated

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

Brienne looked at her boyfriend’s ex with mock sympathy making the entire band laugh

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other’s world?

Brienne walked over and stood next to Jaime who was completely immersed in his guitar playing

I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show; I'll be at the studio  
Singing that song we wrote  
About that girl you used to know

Brienne levelled her back against Jaime’s tilting her head back

I'm with the skater boy, I said "see ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at the studio  
Singing that song we wrote  
About that girl you used to know

Brienne ended the song to the amazing sound of screaming fans and the sweet sight of Cersei Baratheon storming out of the place, quickly followed by a large number of dedicated fans.

“Now, now fans, don’t hurt her too much.” Brienne called after the fans perusing Cersei.

“Oh Wench you are amazing.” Jaime said in awe before taking her face and kissing her to the sound of clapping, screaming and Loras and Renly laughing.


End file.
